


Strawberry Reaper and the voice in her head

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: (I hope), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, F/F, Lots of breaking of the Fourth wall, Ruby gets teased a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: This is your one and only, Narrator, you may know me from "Shut up, I am trying to sleep." But... how am I supposed to tell the people what great adventures are ahead of you? Of things that will change the way you look at the world? "What people?! I am the only one that can hear you! Now, let me sleep. I don't want to miss tomorrow." Oh, yes. The first day of the academy, do you think you will meet some girl you would like? "No, shut up." Ahh... how little do you know...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. You thought this was a title, but it's me, Narrator.

Today was the day. Finally. Oh, how much did Ruby look forward to this? So many years. Today, she would officially become a student at Beacon Academy. Why was she so hyped up, you ask? You see, Beacon is not your everyday school, just a few students can enter this school. Why? It is very special. Special indeed. 

“Shut up.” Oh, I am sorry. You’re not the only one who can’t wait.

“Is he talking again?” Ruby’s big sister asked.

“Yeah…” I just can’t help myself.

“Sometimes I wonder how you can keep up with him.” Rude.

“I got used to it.” Used to me? You know what, fine. Bye. “Oh, come on. Don’t do this.”

“What?”

“He got angry.”

* * *

“Welcome to my class. My name is Elizabeth Evercry II. and will be your homeroom teacher. First off, I want everyone to introduce themselves. Please say your name and power.” The teacher was just about the height of Ruby, with long white hair that covered her right eye, white as milk skin, and a colour in her eye which couldn’t be described.  _ So you are back. _ Of course, you wouldn’t survive without me.  _ Sure, Sure. _ Watch out, your line is starting to introduce themselves.  _ Oh heck! _

“Hello, my name is Pyrrha and I can move things with my mind.”

“I am Ren, I can become invisible.”

“The name’s Nora. I CONTROL THE LIGHTNING!”

“Oh, uhh… I am Jaune… I… still… don’t know my power yet…” Poor guy, everybody started laughing at him, looks like the teacher doesn’t like it.

“Someone explain to me why are you laughing?” Oh boy, she looks strict.

“We occasionally have people who haven’t found their powers yet, but we will find them together. Next up.”

“My name is Blake, I can teleport.”

“Good morning, my name is Weiss, I can create ice.”

“I am Yang. I am strong… oh, and I am fire-resistant.” Your turn. Don’t forget to mention me.

“Uhh… I am Ruby and… I am fast.” And what about me? Tell them about me. “Shut up.”

“Did you just tell me to shut up?” Now you have a problem.

“Uh no… I uh… you see… I hear a voice talking inside my head.” They look like they want to laugh but the teacher is scaring them.

“A voice?”

“Yeah… it talks all the time. It’s narrating everything. Even things I could never know. He wanted me to talk about him too.” You should have.

“Can he tell you something about me?” The necklace she wears is more than 900 years old. She got it from someone she deeply loved.  _ What? 900 years? Do you want me to get killed??? _

“I see in your face he told you something. What is it?”

“Uh… The necklace you wear… you got from someone you deeply loved… more than 900 years ago…” How much Ruby wanted to crawl in a hole and die… but if she would do that, she couldn’t see that the teacher was pleased with the answer.  _ What? _

“Very good. You’re right. There is no way you could know this. That is an incredibly rare trait. Well, I guess it is just fair that I tell you about me. I am immortal, in the sense of not growing old and being very tough to kill. I also can do a few tricks with fire. For those wondering, I am 954 years old.” Everybody was surprised, including Ruby. I, of course, knew this. 

“Now, as you may know, over the years, we found out that the groups of four are the most effective ones. That does also means that we have to decide the leader of each group. I will split you into the groups of four and then we will decide the leader by three trials.” Trials, ey… you clearly got an advantage in me if it’s knowledge.  _ Sure. _

“Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, you will be in one group. You can go outside on the training grounds, one of the teachers will be waiting for you there.” 

“Ey, Rubes, were in the same group,” Yang yelled, obviously disturbing the ice girl.

“Yang, talk with your inner voice.”

“Oh… sorry. I am just excited. So, how’s the two of you?” I do get the feeling that Yang and Weiss are not going to be good friends.  _ Why? _ Yang’s too loud for her taste.

“It’s ok, I guess.” Wow, Blake really couldn’t be less enthusiastic, could she?

“It will be great once I will become the leader so I can order you to keep your mouth shut.” Huh… I expected her to be bossy… but apart from that… she’s exactly your type, don’t you think?  _ Shut the hell up! I don't have a type. _ Oh, you’re blushing, how cute.

“Having a debate with the narrator again?” Yang asked.

“Kinda…”

“So you really have a voice inside your head?” Blake looks interested in me. Oh, how do I look? Are my teeth clean? Oh no, my hair is a mess… just kidding. She’s not my type.

“... Yeah…” Did you hear that? Weiss scoffed. That was a scoff. She thinks you’re making me up!

“Yeah, sure. You surely heard about that necklace from your parents or something.” Does she want to play with us? Oh, she’s going down. Tell her this, you want to be able to create life from your ice like your sister but you can’t and are afraid that you are too weak to do that.  _ But that’s mean. _ Do it or I will start reading the advanced physics out loud.  _ You fiend.  _ Do it.

“*Sigh*... you want to be able to create life from your ice like your sister but you can’t and are afraid that you are too weak to do that.” That face, oh that face is beautiful. The mix of confusion, anger, and sadness, all spiced with just a bit of spitefulness.

“How do you… you have no right to talk about this.”

“I am sorry. He made me do it. Otherwise, I would listen to advanced physics right in my brain. I will tell you… it’s freaking long. I want to go to sleep today.” 

“Are you serious?” Hmm… maybe I treated her too harshly at first. She’s probably just a bit insecure.

“Yep, Ruby got this voice in her head for as long as I remember. We call him Narrator since he… you know, narrates. Also, he didn’t tell Ruby any name so we had to pick one. You might as well get to know him… he never leaves Ruby for more than a few hours when he gets angry.”

“That sounds a bit creepy, just imagine someone talking to you while you bathe.” Weiss shivered at the thought, though I got a feeling Ruby would like to talk with Weiss while she’s bathing, am I right?  _ Noshutup! _ If you wish, I won’t talk about how the thought of Weiss lying on top of you completely naked turns you on.

“Stop it, dumbass!”

“What happened?” Yang’s asking… you know she sees through your lies just like Anakin sees through the lies of the Jedi.

“He’s trying to get me embarrassed.” What? No, I do what you want. I don't talk about how your heart pounds at the thought of being near Weiss.  _ Stop it!  _ Hmm, I am sure I could find a way to blackmail her if you want.  _ What?! No! Are you stupid? _ Alright, I am not going to… but at least don't try to hide your true feelings. Just Admit you got the hots for the cold girl.

“Shut up, will ya?!” Lol nope.

“Calm down, Ruby, what did he say this time?” Tell her. Come on.

“I… look, we're here.” Ruby pointed at a teacher that was waiting there. She then thought to herself how lucky she was that she had such a great visor helping her.  _ No, I didn't. _

  
“Welcome, to the first trial. I am professor Port, and this is the test of strength.” Who will win? Who will lose? Is Ruby going to find the courage and ask Weiss out?  _ What? _ Is Ruby’s hair colour real?  _ What the heck? _ You will find out in the next episode of Speed Demon!  _ What the hell are you saying?! Who are you calling Speed Demon?  _ I felt like if anybody would be reading this, this would be the place where the writer would finish the chapter because he is thinking about other writing too but wants to finish this first.  _ … What? _ Well… nevermind.


	2. Who the leader might be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lovely you came to listen to me again, I take it you like my narrating.
> 
> "Who are you talking to again.?" You of course.
> 
> "Yeah, right... Stupid."

“Alright. Your goal is to hit the target with as much force as you can. Put everything in the punch. It will calculate your strength on a scale of one to twenty. Who’s first?” Yang wanted to lift her hand but was stopped by her sister.

“You should go last, we don’t need you to break it for us.” After a brief conversation, the order was decided, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and lastly Yang.

Blake hit the target and got two… weak.  _ We don’t know that. She’s the first one, maybe two is good. _ Pressing X to doubt.

“Next.”

Next was the girl of Ruby’s dreams, Weiss. _ Will you cut it? You’re worse than Yang. _ Weiss used her ice as a hammer and got six.  _ Alright, maybe two is pretty bad. _

“Not bad, miss Schnee. Next.”

Now it was Ruby’s turn, she planned to run towards it and hit it with all the momentum she would get. A good plan… except her teacher is an asshole and when Ruby will be close enough he wants to trip Ruby.  _ What? What a snake. Thanks. _

Ruby got a few meters from the target, and before Port could register anything, Ruby hit the target and got fifteen.

“Wow, good job, miss Rose. There aren’t many people that make it past twelve.”

“My turn,” Yang said. If I was that target, I would be praying to make my death quick. Yang hit the target, very surprised when it was still standing there. When she looked at the display, it said nineteen.

“That’s…. very impressive. There are just two people that got more than that. Now that you’re done here, go down this path, go straight and you’ll meet Doctor Oobleck. There's the second trial.” The team got down the path, and Ruby started telling everyone how great I am.

“He’s annoying sometimes.” Or… maybe not.

“Did you ever thought of getting rid of it?” Weiss said, obviously not caring for my feeling when she called me ‘it’.

“Yeah, a few times, when he’s doing things like reading advanced physics, explaining to me how the reproductive systems of owls and other birds work, or when he’s trying to embarrass me in public.” Oh, that? Come on, I know you better than anyone else in this god damned world. And I am not lying to you… unlike you. It’s obvious that she gives you the hots, and hey, that’s okay. If you get… closer, I’ll leave for the time of you… being closer.  _ Just… shut up for once. _

Alas, they came across a man with pointy green hair and a messy white shirt.

“Hello, helloo. I presume you’re here for the second trial.”

“Ye-”

“This trial will test your abilities as the leader. Communication is the key. You will get a three-dimensional puzzle that you will have to put together, but there’s a catch. The leader cannot touch the puzzle or their teammates. Those will have a blindfold and will be bound together by hips and legs. The only way to solve this is by listening to the leader. We will be taking the time. If you don’t solve the puzzle in ten minutes, you will get DNF. All puzzles are different so don’t try to memorize them. Let’s start.” This time, Yang wasn’t very keen about being first. In fact, no one really was, and so Oobleck chose Weiss to be the first. Once Weiss saw the puzzle, she regretted everything. There were big cubical shapes that, when put together correctly should construct a big cube.  _ Shut up, let it be fair. _ Fine.

…

…

  
  


Alright, now it was Ruby’s turn. Weiss wasn’t half bad. They solved the puzzle and got it in seven minutes. Blake wasn’t as good but they still managed to solve it, mere seconds from failing. Yang though… was disqualified after she ripped one piece in like thirty pieces. She really doesn’t like puzzles. Now, it was Ruby's turn, and Ruby was prepared.  _ Let me concentrate _ . Fine…

…

Alright, so Ruby failed as expected from such a rude girl.  _ Who are you even talking to? We both know I had the best time.  _ Let me do my job.  _ What job? You’re a voice in my head, you have no job. _

“Amazing performances, everyone, except Miss Xiao Long, you have a lot to train. Now, go this way, You will meet Miss Evercry, she will give you your final trial. Good luck.” And on the way, they were again.

“Hmm, it seems that the school area is pretty big, how come no one ever found it?” Weiss asked, looking around. Ruby’s heart throbbed when her and the ice queen’s gazes met.  _ SHUT THE HELL UP!  _

“I have read that the headmaster found a magician that put a magical barrier around the school,” Blake explained.

“Magic doesn’t exist. It’s just a make-belief for kids.” Weiss scoffed.

“Well, if I was a wizard, I would want people to think that magic isn’t real.” Ruby had a good point and kept Weiss without an answer. Perhaps, Weiss had lewd thoughts of her own, hmm?  _ Stop. It. Okay?  _ Still nope.

When Ruby looked in front of her again, she could see a huge white building and their teacher in front of it.

  
“Welcome, you will now be separated, your goals will be different, and I won’t tell you what is the meaning of this until you’re done. Please, mysterious voice, don’t tell anything to Ruby.” Well, when you asked so nicely. I’ll wait until Ruby’s done.

…

…

After I swore to not tell a word, each of the members entered separate rooms. All of them got one simple rule, don’t use your powers. Weiss was put in a steaming hot room with nothing but a few bottles of water where she was supposed to wait. Blake was put in a maze and was supposed to find the way out without teleporting. Yang had to move very fragile ceramic figures from one place to another, and finally, Ruby had to walk 10 kilometres while being in mud up to her waist. It was a game of self-control. Weiss was the first to give up. It didn’t take long before she started using her powers to cool herself down. The second was Yang when she lifted one of the figurines, it just fell apart, that made Yang nervous and seconds later figurine heads were flying through the air. After about one kilometre was Ruby tired of this too. She was so painfully slow she couldn’t take it anymore. That made Blake the winner. Blake didn’t find the way out… mainly because there was not any. However, Blake found a way to not care, she held her book and read as she mindlessly walked around the maze.

“So, I am guessing you hate me now,” the teacher said. “Believe me when I say, this is very important, if you don’t have self-control, you can just go on the internet and tell everyone your address. Even if there will be no one that would want to hurt you, fans are even more annoying. Imagine a fan who wants to become your side-kick would come to your house every day to ask you if they can join you. Not everyone can become a superhero. And those that have the potential are found and taught here. Some of you have it easier, some can’t just turn off their powers. But you all have to have self-control.” After this aspiring speech, the team was sent to the dorms. On the way back they talked about the challenges and their guesses about who will become the leader.

“I think it’s safe to say that Yang will not be it,” Weiss said.

“Not like I even wanted to be the leader. But it’s not like you have a much better chance.”

“Excuse me?!”

“She is right. In all of the trials, Ruby was better than you. Then me too, except for the self-control. I think it will be Ruby.”

“Well, I went first with the second trial, and being in a heated room is way worse than going through mud. I clearly had it harder.”

“Calm down. We can’t know for sure how they decide, it could be any one of us… except for Yang… I am sorry.” Ruby spoke up to stop the fight while also finding time to betray her sister. _ She said herself she doesn’t want to be the leader _ . “So anyway… maybe we should get to know each other. Since we’re gonna be a team, right?”

“Probably, does anyone have any idea on what we could do?" Suddenly, a black creature with shining red eyes jumped out of the forest beside them, obviously targeted… at Ruby. Oh my, you should do something.  _ I will. _

"What is that thing?" Weiss asked as the creature ran towards them before rock hit it in the face.

"Didn't like it? I am right here." It was Elizabeth. She stood there with a sword in her hand. The creature looked at Ruby and then Started running towards Elizabeth. When it was close enough, she grabbed it by the neck and cut off its hands. She then took the beast by the jaws and opened its mouth.

"This one looks young. Three days tops. I am guessing since they aren't keen on hygiene and I smell no stench of rott." She ripped the head from the body and threw the pieces to the ground where they disappeared into nothing.

"What… was that?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked her. Ruby pointed at where the beast was last seen.

"That thing that tried to kill you." Ruby answered.

"What are you talking about Rubes? Nothing tried to kill her." Yang told her.

"Didn't you see it? It was black and salivating. It ran after us, she appeared out of nowhere and killed it. Weiss, you saw it." The girls looked at each other.

"I didn't see anything. Maybe that narrator of yours messes with your head."

"Then why would she just appear here?"

"I think Weiss forgot this in the testing hall. I just wanted to return it to her, I would otherwise forget." Elizabeth handed over a ring to Weiss.

"Oh yeah, that one is mine, thank you."

_ You saw it too, right? _ Yes… It's weird, they really don't remember. The thing is, does Elizabeth not remember too or does she pretend not to? _ I don't know, I got a bad feeling about her.  _ As do I.

* * *

After a day of pondering about the event, Ruby got tired of it. Instead, she focused on wooing Weiss. _ That's not true, shut up.  _ I will not, but perhaps she wasn't trying right now since it was the time to find out who will become the leader.

"Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc," Elizabeth said. Damn, wouldn't guess he would become the leader.  _ How come she's everywhere?  _ If I am not wrong she is a temporary Headmaster until Headmaster comes back.  _ Where is he? _ That, I don't know. Your turn.

"Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Ruby was surprised, just as her teammate, Weiss. Looks like wooing her will be harder than you thought, she's not exactly… happy. _ Shoot… I mean I don't care.  _ Sure you don't. 

"It is my pleasure to welcome you here. Welcome to Beacon." 

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked 4th wall breaking, so I figured why the hell not. I hope you liked this. If you didn't... sucks to be you. Until next time


End file.
